Defeat of the Trojan Horse
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: The scoobies are still figuring out how to take down Adam when the answer to their problems saunters in to Sunnydale, in the form of a vampire
1. Default Chapter

A/N: dedicated to a friend of mine, hope he likes it ;)....oh and yeah, the usual disclaimers apply - duh, they always do!  
  
Hands safely in pockets, he made his way stealthily through Sunnydale, cloaked only by the black silk that was the night sky. Keeping his eyes to the side-walk, he remained anonymous. Just a face in amongst the many faces this town possesed, although most would never live past their 20s. But all this was too trivial for his concern, briefly glancing up, he noted how few vampires there were on the streets. He then linked this fact to the petite blonde who stood at the curb. The Slayer. Taking his chances, he looked up, his face bathed in the silvery blue light of the full moon. He looked her up and down. She was....petite. He reverted his eyes back to the side-walk and continued on to one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. Strolling through the gates, he could already pick up signs that the Target had come through this way. But there were others. Ignorng their trails, he remembered his instructions. The spokesman for The Order of Retribution had not made any idle threats.  
*~Keep the target in mind at all times. Distraction equals fatalities and fatalities lead to failure.~* The voice had been soft but the tone said it all, besides Cal didn't know the meaning of the word "failure" if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't see him, Cal would've made him eat those words there and then. Looking up he saw what appeared to be a soldier emerge from the bushes ahead, and veer off to his right, obviously intending to ambush him, judging on the others that had now taken their places around him. He tried not to smile as he continued his "stroll" and noted that the soldiers were following him. He heard the muffled voice dishing out orders and decided that maybe now was the right time to do something. He stopped at a bench, and sat down as the miniature army closed in on him. He would wait till they made their move. They did. And it hurt. The leading man took aim an fired what could only be described as a stun gun at him. Cal leapt to his feet, the man was stunned. He'd expected the shock to knock the creature out, he fired again, but this time his target was facing him - and infact approaching. Suddenly realising the charge in his gum had gone, the soldier panicked and resolved to using his fists. As Cal approached, he thrust out his fist, expecting it to hit the creature in the jaw. Stepping aside, Cal caught the now outstretched arm and twisted, causing the man to yelp in pain.  
  
Buffy was in the neighbouring cemetery, reducing a few vamps to the contents of Spike's ashtray. She stood up and brushed the ashes from her trousers and looked around, soldiers from the Initiative were retreating from the next graveyard like rats from a sinking ship. Her instant reaction being to go check it out, she rushed in to see the writhing pile of soldiers that had now assembled on top of Cal. Hesitating, she stared at it for a moment, giving whatever it was underneath all of that a chance to escape.  
  
From underneath the soldiers, Cal was having a ball. Grabbing a stun-gun off the nearest soldier, he turned it around and dealt the man several hard blows to the head. He crouched and performed a swift low-kick, knocking back three of his attackers, it was then she hit him. Satisfied the Initiative were out of the way, Buffy charged at him, stake in hand. Pulling himself to his feet, Cal stepped aside and grabbed her by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. He glanced down at her, she was completely winded and momentarily disabled so he began to leave, hands in pockets and eyes to the floor.  
  
The Slayer stood, shocked at the creatures strength and speed. She stared off in the direction he left then watched with vague amusement as he came back again and ducked just as his pursuer dived at him, hoping to take his head off. The demon flew straight into Buffy's range and she knocked it back with a high-kick. Cal stood back as she took it down, refusing to step down no matter how many blows to the head she recieved. Then it was over, all finished in a matter of moments. She stood and once again brushed herself down, then turned to look at him. He stood there, completely un-nerved and put his hands back in his pockets. She stared at him,  
"And you are?"  
He didn't answer. Like hell he was gonna give his details to the Slayer. She glanced him up and down,  
"I repeat, you are?"  
"None of your business."  
His both his voice and body-language suggested predator but he'd made no move to actually *kill* any of those men, just self-defence. Or so she hoped. His accent was English, London to be exact. He sounded like a slightly less arrogant version of Spike. She was surprised when he spoke again, she had expected him to do an Angel and disappear when she blinked.  
"But you are the Slayer."  
"Last time I checked."  
"I'm impressed. You're strong for a Slayer who's so...."  
"So what?" she demanded.  
"Well, so *short*."  
"Well I guess they couldn't be too picky when it came down to appearances."  
"I guess you're right."  
She turned around as yet another demon lunged at her, this time succeeding in knocking her to the floor. Before she could do anything, it had it's hand on her face and Buffy felt as if her insides were being pulled out through her forehead. Rollin his eyes, Cal came to her aid, grabbing the demon by the scruff of its neck and throwing it into the nearest tree, breaking its neck. Allowing Cal to help her to her feet Buffy raised a hand to rub her temple,  
"Woah, talk about suckage! he nearly pulled my insides through my nose."  
Cal laughed softly,  
"Well, you wouldn't be the first. Last time he did that, I couldn't... " He saw the look on her face, "Don't ask."  
She looked at the dead suckage demon,  
"Don't tell."  
"Okay."  
Buffy stared at him for a moment, then realised he was staring right past her. Right past her to....she turned, whatever it was had gone, but he knew it was there. She turned back again. He'd gone. She scowled,  
"Oh great. I gotta Angel re-run on my hands."  
"I'm nothing like Angelus."  
He was behind her, but when she turned to look, he'd gone. She huffed indignantly,  
"Men can be so predictable." 


	2. Part 2

He'd managed to dodge the Slayer and was now back on track to finding his Target. The prototype known as 'Adam'. He followed his senses, heading in the direction of the woods. He was tired and in a bad humour. He wasn't in the mood to face a 7ft science experiment gone wrong. He made his way through the trees, and noted with pride how the night time birds fell silent as he approached their nests. There was a cave up ahead.   
Just like the movies, he thought, the big scary monster lives in a cave.  
He waltzed into what appeared to be Adam's home and inhaled. There was a definate aroma of death and decay, laced with blood and fear. Under normal circumstances, he would have enjoyed this smell, but these weren't normal circumstances and he wasn't your average bite and run vampire. He moved further into the cave then fely his stomach churn. In no condition to fight now, he needed nutrition. Fumbling in his pockets he realised he'd left lunch in the car. Bugger. For now, re-con would have to suffice. Taking one last look around, Cal left, heading back to his car.  
  
  
"No. He was saaay...this tall," Buffy was attempting to describe the vampire to the others, but no matter how many times she tried, he sounded like Angel. "He looked a bit like Angel..but he didn't."  
Giles was completely baffled,  
"Uh....yes....well."  
Buffy stamped her foot impatiently,  
"It was all in his attitude, y'know like.....well...he reminded me of Angel...but he was English and...and....and he called me short!"  
"You said he was looking at something behind you."  
"Oh, yeah. I don't know what it was but it really caught his attention."  
"Did he give you a name?"  
"No, just answered the way...Angel used to - but he's English so it doesn't count!"  
Willow smiled and whispered to Tara,  
"The Buffster's got the hot's for All-New Cryptic Guy."  
  
  
Spike paced the room, he wanted the chip out and preferrably now. But Adam was no push-over,  
"You've got the Slayer *how* I want her, but not *where* I want her."  
"Where would the where be?"  
"Down there." He pointed to the monitor on the desk, it was a security camera in the Initiative that Adam had re-wired, "I want her in the Initiative building."  
  
  
Cal climbed in behind the wheel and searched the backseat for his lunch. Strictly anti-human. Infact strictly anti-blood. Looking at the orange liquid disdainfully, he sighed and downed it in one. Swallowing hard, he sat back and waited for the rush to kick in. Tonight was going to be a long one, he could feel it in his bones.  
  
  
Riley sat in the chair, unable to move, unable to speak. He was trapped. Completely. Adam controlled his every move and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
  
Buffy dusted herself off and retrieved Mr.Pointy from the pile of ashes on the side-walk. Out of habit, she stepped away from the edge of the road as a convertable cruised past her. It looked much like Giles' new car only, black. That and the fact that the driver had no pulse.  
"Hey!"  
She ran after the car and Cal speeded up as she gained on him. She couldn't half run for someone so short. Deciding she could be of some use, he hit the breaks. The car stopped instantly but she skidded past him, trying to stop. Stifling a laugh, the vampire kept his facial expression close to fed-up a she regained her ground and walked towards him.  
"What?"  
"I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Shoot."  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"  
"That was two questions, you need to learn to count better."  
"What're you doing here?"  
"And that makes three questions, y'know I really don't have time for this. I need to be somewhere right about...now."  
"Fine. I'll come with you and you can answer my questions on the way."  
"No."  
He began to accelerate again and she leapt into the back seat. Cursing, Cal glared at her,  
"Get out."  
She glared back,  
"Make me."  
He shrugged nonchalantly,  
"If you insist."  
He looked at her for a moment, then hit the gas pedal. With a screech, the car bolted down the road. The car was a convertable and Buffy wasn't seated proprly, she toppled off the back, landing in the middle of the road. Laughing, he called back to her,  
"Next time you should wear a seatbelt!"  
  
  
Willow and Tara sat in their dorm, infront of the computer. Willow was still trying to decrypt the discs when they did it themselves. Willow frowned,  
"Oh I hate that, it's like someone blurting out the answer before you've - I mean yippee! We've got the information!"  
They grabbed the given information and ran to find Giles and Buffy.  
  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles scaled the lift shaft on their way to the Initiative. They got down to the bottom and were warmly greeted by a wide variety of high-tech weaponry, all pointed at them. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
"You have no idea who and what you're dealing with!"  
Colonel Mc Namara looked down at her and turned to face the soldier monitoring security,  
"How's she holding out?"  
The soldier looked slightly panicked and cleared his throat nervously,  
"Some of the security panels for the cells have blown, sir."  
"Which ones?"  
"Uh...all of them...and the exits have ben locked, we're stuck inside."  
Buffy glared at them,  
"Don't you see what he's doing? He's created an all-new Trojan Horse. he's waiting till we rip eachother to pieces so he has a pile of spare parts to make mini versions of himself! Adam's trying to create a race of living war-machines and you're giving him a basement full of free body-parts!"  
"It took you long enough."  
All heads turned as the congregation of soldiers parted to make way for Cal as he approached the fuming Slayer. The colonel glared at him in disbelief,  
"How did you get in?"  
"Same way they did, just *before* they did."  
"But our security can pick up *all* traces of body heat and motion!"  
Laughing mockingly, Cal went game-face causing a ripple effect of horrified gasps to spread across the soldiers,  
"What body heat? You need the bodyheat before the motion sensor works, mate."  
The Initiative closed in behind him and Cal reverted back to his human face,  
"I'd love to stick around but I got a government prototype to take down - duty calls."  
He turned and began to walk in Adam's direction. The colonel gave the signal and the soldiers seized him. Looking pretty pissed off, even without the vampiric features, the vampire tuned to face him and smiled with a glacial civilty,  
"She's right. You have *no* idea who or what you're dealing with."  
Keeping his eyes on the Slayer, Cal decked the soldiers either side of him then cleared a path for himself as her turned and literally kicked the soldiers out of his way. Giving the colonel a last look of contempt, Buffy ran after him. He stopped and turned to face her,  
"What *now*?"  
"You can't go in there alone."  
"Neither can you."  
"So.....we'll go in...together."  
He rolled his eyes and shrugged,  
"Whatever." He indicated the door to the lab, "Ladies first."  
He got half way through the door behind her then looked back at the other three who were setting up the spell. He smiled faintly,  
"Good luck. You'll be needing it."  
A crash was heard from inside and Cal snarled, fangs ready for action. he ran through the door to see what was left of the boy known as Forrest beating the crap out of the Slayer as the fugitive Riley Finn sat and watched. That really pissed him off. Grabbing a surgical trolley he swung it into Forrest's back and into the oncoming zombies of Proffessor Walsh and her assistant. Allowing himself a brief glance down, he saw Buffy completely on the floor, unconscious. Looking up again, he saw Forrest charging at him. Stepping aside slightly, Cal grabbed hold of the mutant's head and yanked it down as he thrust his own knee up. He felt his knee come into contact with Forrest's face, and the crunch as the nose and cheek bones were smashed. Throwing the creature away from him, Cal wiped the blood off his pants and snarled angrily as he himself was thrown against the wall and landed slumped on the floor. Riley glared down at him. He'd removed the chip but something inside him had clicked : humans good - vampires bad. Flipping back to his feet, Cal glanced briefly at the fallen Slayer. She was stirring. He glared at Riley fixing him with the look a wolf gives a lamb just before he has his lunch,  
"Don't start with me, Commando, I'm not in the mood for fun 'n' games."  
He brushed the human to the side and made his way to the door where Adam lay in waiting. Riley seized the back of his trenchcoat,  
"Oh sorry, was I in your way?" He punched his weight, his fist coming into contact with Cal's jaw. The vampire snarled, his face contorting,  
"No, but you are now."  
Grabbing the collar of the boy's shirt, Cal glared at him, a deep rumbling growl escaping his throat. Throwing him into the door, and consequently opening it due to the impact, the vampire revealed a very annoyed Adam. Out of the corner of his eye, Cal saw Buffy pull herself to her feet, her eyes changing colour. He smiled slightly,  
"They did it."  
Returning his attention back to the half-dead G I Joe, Cal allowed the boy a few half-hearted punches before seizing him by the shirt and swinging him around and over his head. Dropping him to the floor head first, the vampire remarked cheerfully,  
"Say, do you know you bear a strong resemblance to a fish?"  
Pulling himself to his feet Riley attempted an attack launching himself at Cal from the trolley. Catching the boy by the throat, he slammed him against the wall. Riley coughed,   
"At least I'm alive."  
Smiling almost wickedly, Cal raised his eyebrows,  
"Allow me to alter the situation."  
With a quick flick of his wrist, the boy's neck snapped clean in two and crumpled on the floor as the vampire released the body. Rubbing his hands as if finishing a job well done, Cal looked down at the body nonchalantly,  
"Oops, now look what you made me do. I got dust on my coat."  
Brushing himself off, he looked at the battered figure of Forrest staggering towards him. Forrest glared at him through a smashed face,  
"Why won't you die?!"  
"Well. as a rule, vampires are already dead."  
Rolling his eyes, Cal thrust out his fist, and a smile of pure satisfaction flooded his face as the monster's head actually fell off.  
All vampiric senses heightened by the previous fights, Cal noted with slight dismay that the Slayer's heart was racing. He crossed the lab towards the door and looked in as she snapped one of Adam's skewers. The monster smiled,  
"I expected more from you Slayer, is this all you've got?" Cal stood in the doorway looking in on them,  
"Yeah, well I've got more."  
She was doing well but she wouldn't hold out. Vamping-out, the vampire grabbed the trolley and slammed it into the creature's back, allowing Buffy to plant a well-aimed kick in his face. Carefully monitoring the girl's heart-rate, Cal leapt onto Adam's back, leaning backwards and causing the creature to tip in his direction as he saw Buffy go down.  
Angry that she didn't have the strength to finish the job, he realised he'd have to do it himself,  
"Y'know, you're like the oversized - and overrated - version of my blender?" He flipped backwards onto the control panel and bared his fangs, daring his adversary to make a move. "How so?"  
He shrugged,  
"Dunno, but it sounded good." He thrust his foot down through the control panel and watched with satisfaction as Adam's upgrades shutdown and he was left with one skewer and his sheer strength and size. Adam's triumphant smile faded slightly and he eyed Cal with uncertain apprehension,  
"Interesting..."  
Cal pondered Adam's remark for a moment then vamped-out. He hurled himself at the monster, knocking them both to the floor. Dodging Adam's flying fists, Cal grabbed Buffy's weapon, the leg from one of the trolleys and brought it down on his head, knocking off the head panel. Adam seized the weapon,  
"Very interesting..."  
"You think so?" Cal thrust his fist into Adam's face, "Myself," He pushed up with his feet, jumping over the mutant's head and snarled, stomping right into the creature's chest on the way back down. "I thought," He stamped harder and grinned as his foot went through the stitches and crushed Adam's power source, "it was rather blase." He removed his foot and his brow furrowed as he saw the mess his shoe was in. Stepping away from the body of the biomechanoid and towards the unconscious Slayer, he shook his head,   
"But then, different people have different tastes."  
  
In the old lab of project 314, Giles, Willow and Xander stirred. They had fallen as Buffy had and now, fully conscious, they pulled themselves back into sitting position. Willow look at the other two, taking a deep breath,  
"That was..."  
"Interesting," Cal finished for her, "to say the least."  
He walked in, the unconscious figure of the Slayer slung over his shoulder. He noted the worried expressions on their faces,  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay, I saw to that." 


	4. 

Buffy looked down at her feet and noticed they'd fallen into step. He had his hands in his pockets - not for warmth, just for the sake of it. Old habits die hard. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her. There had been a distinct lack of communication for the past half-hour. She had meant to ask him a few things, she wanted answers - she didn't think she was going to get any. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it again as she saw him watching her out the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood. They rounded a corner and Cal smiled slightly as a lone vampire stared at him for a moment then decided to take the long route to Willy's Place. He looked up at the sky, then at his watch,  
"It's late."  
"Never stopped me before. I always seem to get stuck with the night-shift."  
Her small attempt at adding a little humour to their stroll only succeeded in making her feel rejected. He looked at her for a second, then turned his eyes back to the pavement.  
"You're not tired?"  
"Nuh-uh. Why, are you?"  
"No ... I just thought - nevermind."  
"What's wrong?"  
"To be honest," He looked straight at her, "it's you."  
The vampire looked back at the side-walk again. He didn't want to be here, he wanted out. Now.  
"...oh."  
"Well, I need to go. It's been nice ... uh ... saving your life."  
His tone was almost cheerful and his words hit home.  
Buffy looked up as he quickened his pace and the distance between them grew. She speeded up aswell,  
"Y'know, you can't just do that and expect to leave straight after."  
"I didn't. If I had left straight after, I wouldn't be here."  
"You always have to have to last word!"  
He shrugged,  
"Family trait - and that's two words, not one."  
Cal stopped and turned, realising she'd stopped behind him. He raised his eyebrows,  
"What?"  
Her face showed no emotion and instantly the vampire chided himself for ever accepting the assignment. He watched her closely for a moment before turning on his heel and continuing his way to his car. He was a loner, he felt uncomfortable among company and those who would call themselves his friends. He didn't like people.  
"Hey, y'know, contrary to your self-evolved little world, other people have feelings - even if you don't. So maybe next time you decide to drop in, don't bother. I'm the Slayer, this is *my* turf."  
"Yeah, and contrary to *your* self-evolved little world, you can't always be there to save everyone every time. You can't always be the one to stop everything. Everyone needs help - including you ... and me. So snap out of your big, tough Slayer attitude and go away."   
Her brow furrowed and she looked down at the side-walk. Satisified his words had made a significant impact, Cal continued on to his car.  
He stopped by the door and looked at her. She had stopped walking at his last comment and was staring after him. His raised his eyebrows and she glared at him,  
"You can't just kill my boyfriend and run."  
"Who's running?"  
"You can't just leave after everything that's happened."  
"Everything that's happened? So far all I can think of is killing your boyfriend, which I could have avoided if I'd known, and saving your arse from a serious kicking ... now please, let me go."  
She looked at him for a moment, then her face softened. She couldn't blame him for not knowing who Riley was. He would only have appeared to be another G I Joe. He *was* another G I Joe. She shrugged,  
"Does it matter what I think?"  
"Uh ... no."  
"See? You'll do what you want anyway."  
"True ... what of it?"  
She shook her head,  
"Nothing."  
He turned his head slightly, looking at her from the corner of his eye as his lips curved upwards into a half-smile. He climbed in behind the wheel and revved the engine. As the vampire pulled away from the curb, Buffy waved slightly,  
"See you around."  
He smiled at her and began to drive away,  
"No, you won't."  
Buffy folded her arms across her chest, trying to guard herself from the cold as she watched the car drive away. Then she realised. He *still* got the last word. Amused, a half-smile played on her lips as she wandered home again.  



End file.
